


Are we going to be okay?

by whistlingraven



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingraven/pseuds/whistlingraven
Summary: “Hey Nino?”“Mmm?”“Are we going to be okay?”
Kudos: 9





	Are we going to be okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the hiatus announcement I've had this idea for a fic stuck in my head and I've finally written it! Is it any good? No idea. I'll leave that for you to decide. Comments and criticisms are welcome. I haven't really written anything except emails since high school so I can't guarantee it's word and grammar perfect but I'm just so happy to get this out of my head and on to here!
> 
> This is also posted on my lj (@alexandrajane33) so please feel free to add me there! I'm on twitter too (also @alexandrajane33) so you can follow me there if you want. I'd love more people to chat to about all things Arashi!

Nino walked into the dressing room for another day of Vs Arashi recording. Aiba was the only one there, sitting at the table with his legs up on another chair, reading a manga. They gave each other a small wave and Nino flopped onto the couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket, picking up where he left off in his game. 

“Hey Nino?”

“Mmm?”

“Are we going to be okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, during the hiatus. I don’t mean all of us together, but as us, separately. Do you think we’ll be okay?”

Nino looked up at Aiba to see that tears had started to form in his eyes. He wasn’t worried about himself, he was worried about everyone else. As he hit the play button on his game, Nino began to speak.

“Baka. Of course we will! Matsujun will continue to be his glamourous self, having meals with all of his famous friends, wearing his crazy expensive clothes. I wouldn’t be surprised if he starts producing other group’s concerts because he enjoys it so much. And, don’t tell him I said this, but he’s so damn good at it that it would be a total waste if they didn’t use him.

“Sho will do Zero. And the Yakai. And probably another 20 shows on everything that NHK will throw at him. I swear they’re obsessed with him. Can’t really blame them though.”

A small smile began to crawl onto Aiba’s face.

“I have my show and Baystorm. I’ll do that for as long as they want me to. Who knows? I might even try to do some work behind the camera for a change. I’ve always been interested in directing. And I always have my games in case all of that falls through.”

Nino heard a small laugh come from the other side of the room.

“Nino! You can’t spend all of your time playing games!”

“Who says I can’t? I’ve been working my butt off for over 20 years. I think I deserve a little quality time off. My ‘to play’ pile is getting pretty high you know.”

“Well that is true…”

Aiba let out a long sigh as he closed his manga and moved over to the couch beside Nino.

“What about Oh-chan?” 

Nino paused his game, put his phone down on the table and turned to face Aiba.

“Leader is going to spend so much time on the damn ocean that he’ll come back looking five shades darker than he ever has. His own mother won’t even recognise him. He’ll create so many new pieces of art that you could fill an entire museum with them, each one being better than the last. He’ll spend every single day doing what he wants and he’ll be so ridiculously happy about it, even if he still looks like his usual sleepy self. Aiba-chan, I think that he’ll be the most okay of us all.”

Silence fell between them. Not an awkward one, just comfortable, as all silences between them are. Nino could see Aiba’s mind working, trying to find the words to verbally express what’s on his mind. After knowing him for so long though, it wasn’t hard for Nino to figure out what he wanted to say.

“Listen. This is going to be tough and probably feel a little weird for a while. But it’s not going to last forever. Remember, we said we’re going on hiatus. I think it’ll be good for us to do things on our own for a bit. We will come back. We’re going on holiday, that’s all. It’s not like we won’t see each other or won’t talk. I personally plan to harass you all daily with updates of which games I’m playing and sending you plenty of photos of my high scores. You’re going to love it.”

That trademark smirk that Aiba loved so much made its way onto Nino’s face as Aiba did an exaggerated eye roll and groaned. That only made Nino burst into laughter.

“Thanks Nino. I don’t mean to worry, but I do. You always know what to say to make me feel better! Aiba ruffled Nino’s hair playfully and Nino quickly pushed him off.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You love me, I’m great. You’re welcome. Now stop talking. I need to finish this level before filming starts.”

Aiba went back to his spot at the table and happily picked up where he left off.

Yeah, they were going to be fine.


End file.
